The Story of Hamtaro
by Laidbackguy
Summary: When a dictator tries to take over the world one country at a time, who will be there to stop him? If you like it of hate it, please review.
1. Prelude

The Story of Hamtaro

Ch.1-Tour

Hey, guys I'm back after so long. Laidbackguy has been busy with schoolwork but is free for now. Though I don't consider myself a good writer, I feel like writing. When you read this story, it will seem like it is the same as my first story. But my first was a modified version of this story. If you love it or hate it or can't decide, review so I can get better. On to the story. By the way, they are humans.

It was the 18th century. The land was under control of a sadistic emperor. His name was Spat Devihamu. He was at one time an advisor to the emperor. The emperor, who everyone called Elder ham, was a benevolent ruler who had everyone's best interest at heart. However, the land was going through slight economic troubles. About half of the citizens couldn't pay the taxes and were forced to give up their land. This gave Spat the opportunity to take the throne from Emperor Elder. At first, things seemed to be all right in the land. After three years, everything changed. Spat lowered the age to join the military from 20 to 16. Money that was going towards rebuilding the land, went towards building the military. Everyone realized what their land had become, a dictatorship.

"This was too easy old man," said a man wearing an emperor outfit. He had a small spiky mustache and goatee. His pupils were as dark as the night sky. Then he pointed towards an elderly man in a gray kimono who was being guarded by two men. "First, you let taxes get out of control. Then the citizens started to distrust you. It was all perfect."

"Well keeping everyone happy is hard to do," replied Elder ham. "But everything in the land…" Elder started saying but fell asleep.

"Narcoleptic old bastard," Spat said after chuckling. "Soon, I will finally put my plan into action." Spat said as he walked towards a large window that showed the countryside. "Soon, I will wage war on the foreign lands. First, I must take it one country at a time. I think I shall start with the French." Spat laughed with joy of his plan. Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figured was listening to his rant.

As nighttime approached, the shadowy figure ran through alleys of its homeland. As he ran, he came to a stop at a large oak tree. The figure checked its surrounding before opening a hidden door on the tree. It jumped down about ten feet before landing before a large group of shadows. Compared to the other figures, this one was about half their sizes. The figured said only a short phrase, "I have his plans." The shadowy figures all smiled big, as the white of their teeth contrasted the darkness of their figures.


	2. Execution

The Story of Hamtaro- Ch.1

Hey guys. I'm back after a long thought process. Since I'm a senior, I have been worried about graduating. But I'm here to write the official first chapter of this story.

.

It was a beautiful summer day in Japan. The grass was green, the animals were out, and the people were enjoying the few chances they had to relax. At the palace, Spat was preparing for some very important guests who were due to arrive today. "Are the guests here yet?" asked the emperor to his servant. "It is very important that they get here."

"Yes, my lord," answered the servant. "I have received word that they will arrive in an hour."

"Perfect," Spat said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, some unknown figures were also preparing for the guest. "Alright, everybody knows the plan. Right?" asked a tall boy, around the age of sixteen, with brown hair. "It is very crucial that this plan goes through." He said this as he put on his mask, only showing his brown eyes.

"Yeah, we got it," answered a muscular boy around seventeen. He had black hair that was hidden as he put on his mask.

"We all got the plan down," another boy answered. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing simple peasant clothes. "So tell me, when do we head out?"

"In one hour," answered the tall teenager.

As the time of the guest arrived, they arrived horseback and drew so much attention to themselves. As villagers watched the foreigners pass through, they were wondering what they were wearing. The first guest was a tall man who looked like he was in his thirties or forties. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants. The second guest was a woman. She was in her thirties and wore a blue dress. The final guest was a young girl. She wore dress similar to her mother, but hers was white. As they traveled through, what truly stood out was their snow-white hair. As the trio made it to the main village, they passed a farmer who was lying on the ground passed out. The family was a very kind family. When they stopped to tend to the man, Spat arrived with guards to greet them. The man saw the emperor and went to introduce himself. "Greetings Emperor Spat. My name is Aubert Ribon. We were on our way to meet you when we saw a farmer passed out," Aubert explained to the emperor. "Tending him is my wife, Rachela, and my daughter, Bijou."

"No need to explain," Spat said to the French man. "Call your family over so I may greet them properly. Don't worry about the man. I will have one of my guards take of him." Aubert did as he was told and brought his family over to introduce them.

As the family left, the guard went over to the farmer. "Hey, get up," the guard said to no avail. "Hey. Hey!" The guard screamed, but the farmer did not wake up. "Look here you lazy ass, if you don't get up right now…" The guard said as reached to pick up the man, the farmer suddenly pulled the guard and flipped him over.

"What was that?" Spat asked as he saw one his guards on his back. He turned to tell his other guards to go quiet down the farmer, but saw two more guards down. Spat saw what was transpiring and knew what he had to do. "Guards, seize them." The family thought the guards were going to get the rabble-rousers, but they were captured instead.

"What are you doing?" The French man asked Spat.

"I'm sorry," Spat said sarcastically. "I need you for a plan of mine. Wait, where's the girl?" Spat looked around to see the farmer has Bijou over his shoulder. "Damn. I guess you two will have to do." Spat turned around and signaled his guards to follow.

As the three up-risers returned to their hideout, they blindfolded the French girl so she would not see their secret. As the three made it, the muscular one undid her blindfold. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl.

"I'm fine, but where am I? Where are my parents? Are they okay?" the French girl, who looked terrified, asked questions to the men who saved or abducted her.

"Calm down," the tall boy said as he took off his mask. "We won't hurt you."

"Why did you take off your mask?" the blonde haired boy asked. "She'll know who you are."

"Yes, that may be true," the tall boy answered. "This shows that we won't hurt her. If you can't tell, she is very terrified of three masked men taking her from her parents."

"So, what's your point?" The blonde-haired boy asked.

"In her eyes, we'll be the bad guys," the tall teenager said.

"Ohhh, that makes sense," the blonde boy said as he understood.

The three boys took off their masks to show that they won't hurt the girl. "Now that you seen our faces," the tall boy said. "Now to…" A slightly plump grey haired boy interrupted him. He was breathless as he told the tall boy the problem. He pointed to a teenager who was unconscious with a little girl wearing a yellow kimono crying.

"Please, help my big brother," she cried over and over.

So what did you think? You know I amaze myself sometimes. This chapter took one hour to write. I hope you all like it. Love it or hate it, Please review.


	3. Recount from Innocent Eyes

The Story of Hamtaro- Ch.2

Hey, I am back to say that I have graduated from high school and is enjoying the time I have until college. I am happy to bring you the second chapter of my story. I hope you like it.

The muscular teen walked over to the unconscious teen and began to look at him. "Well this is the first time I have seen something like this," he said looking at the boy.

"What is it?" asked the blonde-hair teen.

"His hair is orange and white," the teen. "This is strange, right Maxwell."

"Yes, that's right," Maxwell replied. "But did you have to say my name Boss."

"Sorry about that," Boss said with a sorry look on his face.

"It's fine," Maxwell replied. "Just see if he's still breathing."

Boss walked over to the teen to see if he was alive. "Hey you alright?" Boss asked as he tapped the teen on his face. As he got closer to the teen's face, the orange hair teen shot up and collided his head with Boss.

"Oww, did I just hit a wall?" the teen said holding his head.

"No, you hit me," Boss said with a hand over his head. "What's your and that little girl's name?" Boss asked pointing to little girl.

"My name is Hamtaro Haruna and she is Penelope Chibimaru," Hamtaro replied. "Now since I told you my name, what's yours?"

"Fair enough," Boss said. "My name is Boss Taisho, the tall one is Maxwell Noppo, the one who thinks he looks good is Stan Tarahamu, and the pretty girl over there is Bijou Ribon. Hey Stan get away from her!" Boss screamed at Stan, who was trying flirt with Bijou. He ran towards Stan, while Maxwell walked towards Hamtaro.

"I'm sorry for the way your help is acting," Maxwell said looking annoyed. "Are you okay?"

"Well, my head hurts and I can barely move my legs. Other than that, I feel fine," Hamtaro said before coughing up some blood. "How did I end up here?"

"Well you are in our hideout," he said before turning to his companions. "Boss! Stan!"

"Yes Maxwell," they said in unison.

"Stop playing around and go the medical team," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the two said before going deeper in the clubhouse.

"Is he okay?" Bijou asked, looking a little calmer.

"From what I can tell, he has some internal bleeding and very exhausted," Maxwell said to the French girl. "Can you go talk to the little girl over there?"

Bijou nodded and walked to the little girl. "Hello, what is your name?" Bijou asked.

"My name is Penelope and I'm seven years old." Bijou looked a bit surprised to see a girl her age answered the question so well. Most kids Bijou knew would just say their name and would stop right there. "What's your name?" The little asked.

"My name is Bijou and I'm fifteen years old," Bijou responded with a smile.

"You're younger than my big brother," Penelope said. "He's sixteen. Is my big brother okay?" The girl face went from happy to sad in an instance.

"Your brother is going to be fine," Bijou said reassuring the little girl. "Can you tell me how you got here?"

"Okay, it started this morning…" Penelope told Bijou what happened.

_It was a beautiful morning at the Chibimaru household. My father gave the servants the day off. Everyone but Hamtaro had the day. "Hamtaro, the reason why you don't have a day off is that you are the only servant who is good with Penelope," said Penelope's father. "You are the most loyal servant we have. Soon, you will be able to pay off your family's debt to us."_

"_Thank you my lord. If I may ask, what does me being good with Penelope have to do with me not getting the off?" Hamtaro asked in a bow._

"_Well, I need you to take Penelope out to the market to gather some things for dinner," the lord answered to his servant. "You see, we already have suitors her age and we need her to be able to rely on herself. Most of the suitors only have field servants so they do their own cooking. So, I want Penelope to be able to do necessary things, like cooking and shopping."_

"_So in about seven or eight years, Penelope will be married," Hamtaro said still bowing. "I hope I can see that day, my lord."_

"_You have a good heart Hamtaro," Penelope's father said. "Since Penelope is an only child, you have become like a brother to her. No need to bow that long, you will hurt your back that way. Now then, I want you to take Penelope fishing too."_

"_Fishing my lord," Hamtaro with a look of doubt. "That will be hard to do. Penelope does not like to be patient. Last week, she followed me to chop some wood and complained about I was not chopping wood fast enough."_

_The lord laughed as he heard this. "That sounds like my daughter. Now then, go have a good time."_

"_Shall I go get her?" Hamtaro asked._

"_No need for that," the lord said. "She has been eavesdropping for some time now. Alright have a good time."_

_After my father bid us farewell, we were on our way. We got to market and I was happy to see so many people. Since I hardly get out of the house, I was able to spend time with kids my age. Then we went fishing. I caught a little fish and my big brother caught a bunch of fish. I was mad, but big brother told me most people don't catch anything their first time. That put me in a good mood. As we walked back to our home, it caught my brother's attention that it was too bright at that time of day. Then we saw it, our home was on fire. As we crossed it, we came across a group of four men. I kept running but big brother stayed behind. I turned and saw him trying to get his family's sword. He told me that me like these people were called bandits. He once told me if I ever met some, I should run away. But he didn't run away, he tried to fight. It looked like he was winning, but then he was stabbed and thrown in the river. I jumped in to help him, but he kept going under. After an hour, a nice man found us and let us stay the night. When I woke up, I thought big brother was still sleeping. After a few hours, he still didn't wake up. After that, everyone was here._

"That's what happened," Penelope finished telling Bijou and Maxwell who overheard everything.

"That is terrible what happened," Bijou said embracing the girl.

"It's amazing that she remembered all of that in such detail," Maxwell said. "Your brother is fine by the way. He is relaxing and then going to eat. First thing first, we need to get you out of those wet clothes." As Maxwell explained, two girls came from behind. "This is Pashmina Mahura and Sandy Torahamu. They'll help you get situated."

As the four girls left, Maxwell stayed in the room looking at a map on the table. "Alright Spat, what are you planning?" Maxwell was thinking long and hard before came back to get him to sleep. "Soon", Maxwell thought, "soon I'm going to figure out your plan. When I do, you are going down."


	4. Summer Festival part 1

The Story of Hamtaro- Ch.3

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. I've been trying to write a story without supernatural powers and that hasn't been going so well. I also had to dump my first idea because it was going to be rated M. I had a sick mind when I taught that. If you want to know I'll tell you in the next chapter. Anyway on with the story.

The morning sun rose over the hideout where a lone boy was sitting outside. It had been two weeks since Hamtaro, Bijou, and Penelope arrived. Maxwell was trying to think about what Spat was planning.

"Why would Spat want to kidnap the Ribon family?" Maxwell said to himself. "More than likely, the fire was not a coincidence. The Chibimaru household was burned the day before the Ribons came. Something is not right with this picture." Maxwell continued to think when he was greeted by Sandy Torahamu(AN-sorry, realized I misspelled the name in the previous chapter). Sandy is Stan's twin sister. The main difference between the two was that Sandy wore a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Good morning Maxwell," Sandy greeted.

"Good morning Sandy," Maxwell responded. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Like, I was having a bad dream and I woke up," Sandy said a bit embarrassed. "Girls my age shouldn't have bad dreams."

"Nonsense," Maxwell said. "Everyone has bad dreams. Most people don't talk about them because it would make them feel weak."

"I guess so," Sandy replied, thinking of the dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maxwell asked.

"Not really, but I dreamt that I lost a good friend," Sandy said turning away.

"Well, that a bad dream indeed," Maxwell said comforting Sandy. "Since Spat hasn't made a move in a while, I was thinking on taking everyone to the festival today."

"That's right," Sandy responded. "I totally forgot the Summer Festival was today."

"Okay, then it's settled," Maxwell said. "Today we are going to the festival. You should get some sleep."

"Okay," Sandy said as she walked away until she was alone. "One day, I will tell you how I feel."

As the sun raised more, everyone began to wake up. Maxwell told them to meet him outside for a special meeting after breakfast. As everyone gathered outside, Boss was the first one to ask a question. "What's going on Maxwell? Is it Spat?"

"No it's not that," Maxwell responded. "Actually, Spat hasn't been up to anything lately. The reason I called this meeting is to let you all know that we are going to the Summer Festival today."

"Are you serious?" Boss asked sounding angry. "We should be watching out for Spat's next move."

"I understand that," Maxwell said calmly. "I thought it would be a great way to relax for a while."

"That sounds a good idea," Bijou said. "I never attended to a festival before."

"Really, well I guess we could take a break," Boss said to Maxwell before turning to Bijou. "You know Bijou, I could show you around. If you wanted me to."

"I would really appreciate that Boss," Bijou said with a smile that made Boss's heart melt. "I can't wait."

After the plans were made, everyone gather outside again. The boys were wearing clothes that they "found" on a merchant ship that dock a month earlier. "I have to say," Boss said, "those foreign ships know how to make comfy clothes."

"You know," Stan said, "it's really nice to be able to not burn up."

"Alright everyone, do you remember who you will be going with?" Maxwell said to the two people talking about their clothes.

"Of course we do," Boss said hiding the fact he forgot. The only thing he remembered is that he was going with Bijou. Everything after that was a blur. "But for Hamtaro's sake, I think you should remind him."

"What are you talking about?" Hamtaro asked wearing a look of confusion. "I remember all the groups. The first group is Oxnard, Maxwell and Sandy, the second group is Pashmina, Penelope, and me, while the last group is you, Bijou and Stan."

"What do you mean me, Bijou and Stan?" Boss asked with extra emphasis on Stan.

"Well we were going in groups of three and Bijou already agreed to it," Maxwell answered the furious Boss. "Besides, I asked Bijou to give the guy who impresses her most a special prize."

"Really, what's the prize?" Boss asked.

"It's not for me to say, but I can say that it is going to blow you mind," Maxwell said calmly.

"_What could it be?" Boss thought with delight. "Maybe I'll get a kiss or her hand in marriage. I can't wait."_

"Is he alright?" Hamtaro asked.

"Don't worry," Maxwell said, "Boss is doing a lot of thinking right now."

Hey guys sorry about the wait. I blame myself for being so lazy to just split this chapter in half. Well though I'm not the best writer, I'm glad that I was able to post my stories. This story is going to have about four of five more chapters until the final chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed even though I'm too lazy thank you personally. If you like it or hate it, please review. Now to leave you with an analogy: Stories are like marshmallow, they get even better with flames cooking them.


	5. Summer Festival part 2

The Story of Hamtaro Ch.4

First off, I would to say sorry for not posting as much as I used too. I am also going try to start a crossover with Hamtaro and Pokemon. If you think this is a good or bad idea let me know. Second, I am going to write this story in some of the characters POV. This will be the second time I do this. Ok, I will try to finish this story before I start college.

Hamtaro POV

It was a wonderful summer day. The green grass complemented the blue sky perfectly. It was a great day to go out and enjoy it. I have not been to a festival in some time and I am so glad that I can go to this one. When the girls came out, I could not help but note their kimonos. Pashmina wore a pink kimono with a white sash, Sandy also wore a pink kimono but her sash was pink as well, Penelope wore a yellow kimono with a yellow sash, and Bijou wore a light blue kimono with a white sash. Penelope was jumping up and down excited about going to her first festival saying things like "I'm going to eat all the sweets" and "I'm going to win all the prizes". It was nice to see Penelope having fun. I walked over to girls and asked, "Are you guys ready to go?" They nodded and soon we left. As we made it to the town, we broke into our groups. I saw Boss and Stan trying to decide where they would go first. Bijou was the one who chose by going to the wagashi stand, alongside Penelope.

"Penelope, wait," Pashmina said. "You'll spoil your appetite." Pashmina started running after Penelope, who was in the process of trying to consume all the sweets. I looked and saw that Boos and Stan were still fighting over where they would go. I sighed and towards Bijou who was looking over the food.

"Hey Bijou, need some help?" I asked.

"What are these?" she asked not knowing.

"These foods are called wagashi. They are sweets made from fruits and nuts," I explained and she nodded in understanding so I continued. "Most are centered on anko, which is basically a bean paste. I think you should try anmitsu." I handed over the treat so she could try it.

"Are you sure?" Bijou asked. I nodded as I encouraged her to try it. She had that look of doubt everyone has when trying something new. I chuckled as she ate it. "It's delicious!" Seeing her face light up like a child brought a smile to my face.

"Well don't eat too much. Like Pashmina said it will ruin your appetite," I said looking around for my group. "Well I got to go. See you later." I waved and caught up with my group. Penelope ate too many sweets so Pashmina and I had to hold Penelope's hands so she would not run all over the place. After twenty minutes or so, Penelope fell asleep as the energy left her. I carried her around the festival.

"Hey Hamtaro, can I ask you some questions?" Pashmina asked me. I nodded so she started to ask. "What's your relationship with Penelope?"

"Well, I'm a servant to her family," I answered. "But I have been around her so much; she's like family to me."

"I see," she responded. "So, how did your family come to serve Penelope's?"

"Well," I pondered, "my family was in debt and her family agreed to pay it off." I knew what she was going to ask next so I decided to just tell her. "We were in debt because our expenses outweigh our income."

"That's the idea of debt," she answered. "But how did it occur?"

"Well," I started to scratch my head, "we have a thing with gambling."

"That's all I needed to know," she responded. "By the way, how is your wound?"

I saw the look of concern in her eyes. "It's healed up pretty nicely. I forgot to thank you for your help." As I said that, I noticed her face was slightly pink. But I chose not to say anything. She didn't look sick, so I thought it was nothing. As we walked through, we came across a group of girls. I noticed that Pashmina asked if we could walk faster when the girls noticed us.

"Hi Pashmina," the girl said with brown hair.

"Oh, hi Oshare," Pashmina said meekly. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Of course I would be," Oshare said proudly. "The prettiest girl in our town should attend our summer festival." She said this before turning to look at me. "Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Hamtaro," Pashmina said knowing where this was going. "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing?" Oshare said in a mocking tone.

"You know what you're doing," Pashmina said sadly.

"Hamtaro, do you want to know her nickname?" Oshare said with a devious smile.

"Alright what is it?" I asked because I was wondering.

"It's Pashmina the board," Oshare said only to receive a confused look. "It's because she has boring personality and is flat as a board. Hamtaro when you're ready for a real woman, come find me." With that, she blew me a kiss and left with the group of girls.

I looked back at Pashmina who was about to cry. To have a peer judge you so negatively for no reason hurts so much. I know how that feels. I told her not to cry and went to hug her. She asked me why I did what I did, I just told her I will not let my friends get hurt in any way. I think I saw her face light up with joy. After that, we decided to go to a game booth. There was Boss, Stan, and Bijou at the booth already. "Hey guys!" I yelled at them. They waved back as Bijou went into the tent.

"Hey Hamtaro," Boss said. "Bijou won a prize. She went into the back with the booth owner to get her prize." I nodded and then I saw it. There it was, my family sword. I was so ecstatic to see it. Lucky for me, the owner came out and I asked him if I could win the sword. He told me all I had to do was guess even or odd on a dice. I called out even and it was four. He led me in the back. I asked him where my friend was. That was when I heard a mumbling sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was probably a stray," the shop owner answered. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"You still haven't answered my question," I said with a hint of anger. "Where is my friend?"

"You sure are persistent," the shop owner said angry. "Since you don't want to pick your prize, you need to get out. Don't worry about your friend. When this is over, she'll be making me some money."

"You wouldn't dare," I said with pure anger.

"What can I say, wealthy men have needs that one woman can't satisfy," the shop owner said. "Once I train her to do things."

"I know who you are Kazuhiro," I said with hate. "After all, you were the one who stole my sword."

"Oh you're that kid," Kazuhiro said. "I thought you had drowned." I chuckled at his comment. "What's so funny? Wait, when did you get your sword?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," I said about live up to my family name. "My name is Hamtaro Haruna of the Haruna Clan."

"Oh no, you're from that clan," Kazuhiro said with fear in his eyes. "Please forgive me. Your friend is over there." He then went over to where she was. Unfortunately, she lost consciousness during the argument between Kazuhiro and me.

"Thanks, but I still have to pay you back for what you did to me," I told him staring into his eyes that were full of fear. I unsheathed my sword and a quick clean cut. Kazuhiro fell down not moving. I carried Bijou out with my sword and a got looks from Boss. I told him what happened and was about to go assault him when I told him I took care of it. He laughed. Well at end of the day, Bijou gave Boss and Stan a flower necklace. Then, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Boss and Stan chased me around the hideout. All in all, it was the day.

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. If you liked the Pokemon and Hamtaro give me characters that you would like to see in the story. Well read and review please.


End file.
